


Yubel's Laws of Love

by Kitty_Crimson



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Blood, Brutal, Dark Magic, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Forceful, Gen, Group, Love, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Multi, Other, Pain, Punishment, Rape, Sex, Torture, Violence, Weird, dream - Freeform, gruesome, master - Freeform, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Crimson/pseuds/Kitty_Crimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yubel must give Jaden Yuki a very vivid and extreme lesson in the 'Laws of Love' after she becomes upset with her eternal soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yubel's Laws of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and all affiliated characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi/plus the other appropriate people and affiliates. This story is written without permission and for personal/fan/nonprofit entertainment purposes only.
> 
> WARNING: THE FOLLOWING FANFIC IS EXTREMELY GRAPHIC AND IS INTENDED FOR A MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

"Alexis ... Oh, god! Alexis! That feels great!" Jaden Yuki murmured to himself as he clenched his bed sheets. This had all but become routine for the Duel Academy graduate who was trying to make his mark in the pro circuits. After a long day of training and seeding matches, Jaden found himself spending a lot of awkward nights in his cramp, rundown apartment where he yearned for human companionship. Of course, this was not to say Jaden was lonely by any means. There was always Yubel, the hermaphroditic spirit Jaden fused his body and soul with years ago, who spent every night hovering over Jaden's bedside. Yubel's affection and devotion toward Jaden was eternal, but this did not always imply that she was always compassionate toward her lover. Quite often, Yubel would have to keep Jaden in line. By any means necessary. 

"When did you learn how to ..." Jaden continued to mutter in his sleep, this time his right hand edging toward his shorts on impulse, gradually sliding underneath and reaching out to grasp his hardening penis."... Whoa, now that's the spot! Alexis, I love you!"

"Enough!" Yubel shouted as she used her dark magic to blow away Jaden's bed sheets, causing Jaden to awaken abruptly with his hand still down his shorts. The thought of her Jaden saying "I love you" toward someone else irked Yubel, even while in fantasy.

"Huh? What's wrong, Yubel?" Jaden started to ask with eyes half-awake.

"What's wrong!" Yubel scowled as she reached out with her left hand to grasp Jaden's bulging area in her palm. She squeezed slowly, knowing that Jaden already had a firm grim over his now-erect penis. Jaden's face started to twist as Yubel strengthened her vice.

"Ow! OW! Stop it, Yubel!" Jaden cried out as he pulled his right hand away from his cock. "I don't know what's gotten over you!"

"SILENCE!" Yubel screamed as she forcefully tugged down Jaden's shorts with her left hand's claw tips, exposing Jaden's oozing penis. Yubel descended closer toward Jaden's rock-hard member as she places her right index finger over his penis' head, with her claw point just scraping by the flesh. Jaden quivered a bit as the razor-sharp tip tickled his flesh.

"Look at how much you are gushing ... You were about to have a wet dream over that Alexis girl! I'm hurt, Jaden ..." Yubel whispered with a bit of a childish and playful whimper. Yubel scraped a bit of Jaden's pre-cum with her right pinkie and then casually licked it ever so slowly, savoring its slightly salty taste.

"Yubel, it's not what you think. It was just a dre-- ..." Jaden tried to explain.

"I SAID SILENCE!" Yubel bellowed in her manly, sadistic voice as she pinched the tip of Jaden's penis with her right hand. Jaden immediately squirmed backward as he felt Yubel's claw tips digging into his cock's head. Some tears began to form in his eyes as Jaden bit his tongue, trying not to let out a yelp.

"Jaden, you and I are destined to be together forever," Yubel whispered again in her innocent-sounding voice. "But do not test my affection!" She said transitioning into her male tone. "Do I not satisfy you? Answer me!" Yubel proceeded to wedge a bit of her right index fingertip's claw tip into the mouth of Jaden's penis. She jiggled her finger a bit to make sure Jaden felt it.

"Yubel, I'm sorry! Just ... AHH!" Jaden started to apologize with damp eyes. Jaden knew he had really done it this time. "You're the only one for me!" He blurted out of desperation.

"Then why do you always think of Alexis like that?" Yubel interrogated as she released her grip of Jaden's penis. She hovered closer toward Jaden's face, pressing her only breast on her right side into Jaden's nose. "Is it her breasts? Her large, plump breasts!?" Yubel screeched as she used her left hand to wrap around Jaden's head to bring it closer.

"Yubel, you don't have to do this!" Jaden said with his voice muffled. "I was just dreaming! It meant nothing!"

"Oh, I must ... If you like dreaming about Alexis so much, let's see what you think of this!" Yubel muttered as she proceeded to kiss Jaden while using her mystic powers to cause him to fall asleep instantly.

"This is for us ..." Yubel said as her feminine voice trailed off in Jaden's mind. With his consciousness beginning to succumb to her dark powers, everything began turning pitch-black for Jaden. What exactly did Yubel have in store?  
============================================================================================  
Moments later, Jaden was conscious, but his surroundings had changed. Ashen moonlight blanketed large skyscrapers as far as the eyes could see. In addition, an absence of any noticeable sound caused Jaden to shiver from the eeriness.

"Where ... where am I?" Jaden asked out loud, but he quickly noticed how deep his voice had become.

"My voice!" Jaden started to feel something different behind him. He glanced back, seeing feathers in the corner of his eye. "No way ... I'm ... Elemental Hero Avian!"

Jaden had become an Elemental Hero monster just like the ones found in his deck. With green feathers adorning his superhero costume, talons in place of his hands and feet, Jaden had taken form of Elemental Hero Avian, the birdlike hero and wind warrior of the Elemental Heroes. Confused yet excited at the same time, Jaden instinctively took flight to propel himself a few feet into the air. Everything felt so real and exhilarating as Jaden uses the magnificent wings to glide around in circles for a bit.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Jaden hollered at the top of his lungs. He loved living in the moment like this. But as Jaden was about to complete a midair 360, a passing fireball flew past him that just missed him by an inch.

"Yikes!" Jaden exclaimed, using his wings to descend back down toward the ground. "That could only be from ..."

Jaden turned his head toward an alleyway. The burning eyes of the red-hot vixen glowed from the shadows.

"Elemental Hero Burstinatrix ..." Jaden mumbled as he instantly recognized the pale yet lavish body that emerged before him. Red spandex hugged her well-toned body with ember-like costume patterns barely covering her large bosom, her long and straight black hair went down toward her tight butt and she had pyro-manipulation powers to boot. Calling this lady hot stuff would be an understatement. She was Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. A fiery female by appearance with a volcanic temper toward evildoers.

"No fooling around now. We've got work to do," Burstinatrix spoke with a strange and serious tone to her voice, her hands on her curvaceous hips. She motioned for Jaden to follow her into the alleyway. 

"Uhh, OK," Jaden agreed without question. "Man, if this is a dream, this is the realest dream I have ever had!" Jaden thought to himself with a bit of glee. Being a superhero like this was uber cool for Jaden. Naturally now, Jaden flew up and caught up to Burstinatrix, beginning to walk alongside her.

"Err, what's the situation?" Jaden playing along with the superhero fantasy that was taking place. He glanced over at Burstinatrix's oddly cold and soulless expression. She stared straight ahead, hardly blinking. One would think that a fire-based superheroine would be a bit warmer to be around, Jaden thought.

"You'll see," Burstinatrix began. "I've just caught a lawbreaker who needs to be PUNISHED. Be prepared to give this one all the 'justice' you can muster."

Burstinatrix's way of saying 'justice' did not sound right, but Jaden wanted to maintain character so he tried not to think about it too much. The two heroes turned the corner of the alleyway's seemingly endless corridor.

"There she is," Burstinatrix said without much emotion, her left index finger pointing toward the criminal in question. "She is the lawbreaker."

Jaden gawked over with a bit of excitement. What would be this superhero adventure entail? A brawl with a super villain? A fight with a horrific monster?

No, in fact, the 'criminal' happened to resemble someone very familiar to Jaden. The one who supposedly did injustice merely lay on the ground, barely awake from the looks of it.

"Alexis!" Jaden yelled out as he realized it was his none other than Alexis Rhodes, his former classmate and longtime friend, lying there on the asphalt. Alexis donned her Obelisk Blue school uniform, with the standard-issued white shirt that could barely hold in Alexis' enormous, supple breasts. Her short blue shirt was left lifted up a bit, exposing her white panties. She also had on her blue dueling gloves and blue boots. 

Jaden rushed to Alexis' side, hoisting her up underneath his left forearm as he carefully used his right claw to brush her luscious blond hair. He curled his left wing around her head as he tried to get Alexis to wake up.

"Alexis! Alexis! Can you hear me!" Jaden lamented. "It will be OK! I'm here!"

"Stand aside, Avian!" Burstinatrix ordered as she forcefully yanked Jaden away from Alexis.

"I don't get it! What did she do!" Jaden snarled, with a bit of fury filling up his eyes.

"This one here broke the laws ... of love!" Burstinatrix said with a straight face. She then began to place her right hand over Alexis' right breast. Burstinatrix's fingertips began crackling as small flaming ashes start to singe through Alexis' white uniform, burning just enough to incinerate through Alexis' white bra. Burstinatrix then carefully laid her hot hand over Alexis' right breast, applying just enough force to warm the flesh and nipple without leaving a mark, akin to ironing a piece of clothing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alexis began to shriek! "HOT! HOT!" Alexis now was kicking around and trying to squirm.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" Jaden tried to rush to Alexis' side, but Burstinatrix quickly beckoned a circle of flames to surround Alexis and her.

"You misunderstand, Avian." Burstinatrix started explaining. "Alexis here must learn the hard way about interfering with the laws of love."

"Love?" Jaden mumbled. Now coming to his senses and seeing past this illusion, Jaden finally remembered who started this 'dream sequence.'

"Yubel! Is that you!" Jaden cried out.

Burstinatrix casually traced along Alexis' stomach and lower body with her left hand, gently brushing over with her fingertips.

"She is so beautiful, this Alexis girl ..." Burstinatrix whispered.

Burstinatrix poked Alexis' stomach with her left index and middle finger. "Rock-hard. That's always interesting on a fit, healthy girl."

"Yubel! I mean it! Stop!" Jaden pleaded while trying to get closer to the wall of flames. Burstinatrix looked over to Jaden and grinned callously. She then resumed.

Burstinatrix made her way toward Alexis' right thigh, playfully caressing the firm muscles. "And nice legs, too. Gosh, this one is the whole package!" Burstinatrix said as she clenched Alexis' right breast with a hotter hand than before, the fiery fingertips sizzling to cause a bit of smoke to plume out from the burnt flesh.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alexis screeched louder than before, the skin on her right breast starting to turn a pinkish red hue as the flames began leaving a mark.

Burstinatrix let out a soft chuckle as she guided her left hand toward Alexis' white panties, which were soaking wet from a mixture of piss from fear and from her body actually enjoying the pain being inflicted to her from Burstinatrix's torching touch. Burstinatrix rubbed the soaking panties with her left palm, grazing by the wet spots to tease Alexis.

"Come now, Avian, I know you want to join in," Burstinatrix said calmly as she gazed over at Jaden, her eyes starting to turn purple in tint that sent chills down Jaden's spine.

"No! This is ... wrong," Jaden started to shout out with his willpower instantly sapped by dark magic. His body started to move on his own. He could no longer control any part of his body, but he was still aware of what was happening.

"My body! It's ..." Jaden tried to yell out as he flapped his wings to release a gust of wind, extinguishing the circle of flames. Jaden noticed that an erect penis had sprung out from his crotch area, hardening instantly and throbbing uncontrollably. Jaden slowly stepped toward Alexis and Burstinatrix.  
============================================================================================  
"Now you're coming to your senses, Avian!" Burstinatrix said with a ring of joy in her words. Burstinatrix then cackled a bit as she tugged at Alexis to move. "Get on your knees, you whore!"

Alexis obediently turned onto her side and got on all fours. Burstinatrix then swiftly ripped off Alexis' white panties, tearing them off in one quick motion. Alexis' pussy was oozing at this point, dripping down the side of her leg and down toward her ankle.

"Give me a moment to slip into something more comfortable," Burstinatrix verbalized with delight. With a piece of Alexis' panties still in her right hand, Burstinatrix used her fire powers to engulf her body in flames, setting everything ablaze to rid herself of all articles of clothing. When the flames disappeared, Burstinatrix's smooth and stunning body shined in the alleyway, her reddish nipples already pointy from excitement. "Let's begin. I'll start from behind. You take the front. I think this girl deserves a 'taste' of your heroism."

"Understood," Jaden said without question. Everything in Jaden's mind played out like a movie now. He was just there for the ride. Jaden then reached out and yanked Alexis' hair with his talons. She let out a yelp as tears begin dripping down her cheeks. Jaden then shoved his member into her mouth, pushing it as far as he could go before Alexis started to gag.

"Yes, stuff that slut mouth of hers!" Burstinatrix teased. As Jaden began thrusting back and forth into Alexis' mouth, Burstinatrix started to finger Alexis' pussy slowly, one digit at a time. "So wet down here ..." Burstinatrix then began licking in an arcing motion around Alexis' clitoris, splashing lots of saliva everywhere before Burstinatrix finally started to dig her tongue a bit further into the vagina's opening.

"Noooooooo!" Alexis tried to scream out, but her mouth was filled with too much cock. Tears now slathered her face as Jaden pulled on her hair even more as he increased his thrusting speed.

"She tastes good," Burstinatrix commented as she started nibbling on Alexis' left pussy lip. Using her right hand, Burstinatrix began spanking Alexis with a hot hand again, leaving burning hand prints all over Alexis' right buttocks. She then jammed her left index and middle fingers into Alexis' asshole, tickling the inside of her rectum. This drove Alexis' lower side wild as she quivered from the strange feelings.

"What am I doing? Why I am raping Alexis and enjoying it!" Jaden thought to himself, as he could see the defeated and miserable look of Alexis in his eyes. "But ... I can't help it!" Jaden wedged his penis as far it could go now, pushing Alexis' throat to hit the roof of her mouth. Alexis tried to scream out, but it proved impossible as breathing became harder. "I don't want to hurt you, Alexis!" Jaden attempted to rationalize in his head. "It's just ... your mouth feels great!"

Jaden held onto Alexis' now-mangled hair even tighter as he moved his hips as fast as he could, back and forth, back and forth until he felt like exploding. "I'm cumming," Jaden grunted as he released a hot, white load into Alexis' mouth that cascaded past her throat and down into her stomach. Alexis began to choke and cough out some of the cum as Jaden pulled out his penis, a few stray cum drops splattering over Alexis' now teary, horrified and exhausted face. Alexis dropped her head toward the ground, her palms landing splat as more cum dripped through her teeth. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"Oh, don't be like that, Avian!" Burstinatrix said as she stopped fondling Alexis and stood up, looking awfully disappointed. She casually kicked Alexis over with her right shin, knocking the shocked girl to her backside. Alexis huffed and puffed while trying to spit out a bit of the cum load, the salty taste of the warm liquid tainting her palate. "We can't have you out of commission before we REALLY get started," Burstinatrix explained as she knelt down to grasp Jaden's limping penis. She then gripped hard with her heated palm, skillfully jerking it. In mere moments, the penis had become fully erect again. "There. Let's resume our 'justice' with this girl. This time, try to concentrate!"

"Yes, ma'am," Jaden answered back in a docile manner.

Burstinatrix returned to Alexis, this time lowering herself down and perching over Alexis' face and turning toward Jaden. Burstinatrix beckoned with her right index finger for Jaden to continue. Alexis was already sobbing a bit as Burstinatrix slid her pussy toward Alexis' mouth. "Now lick with that filthy tongue of yours! Or else!" Burstinatrix screamed. Shutting her eyes, Alexis erected her tongue up toward Burstinatrix's clit, swirling her cum-stained taste buds around out of terror. "Good girl," Burstinatrix uttered as she lifted up Alexis' legs at the knee caps, tucking her forearms around to give Jaden a clear opening. "Now, Avian!"

Jaden sprawled downward, reaching around Alexis' thighs to grab hold of Burstinatrix's breasts for support. He then rammed his penis into Alexis' pussy and began to swerve his hips back and forth. Alexis moaned out in pain as Jaden plowed as far as he could.

"Oh god, yes! That feels wonderful!" Burstinatrix shrilled as her breasts were being squeezed. Burstinatrix reached out and pulled Jaden closer by the shoulders, causing his feathered wings to tent over everyone. Burstinatrix then began kissing Jaden passionately using her tongue to interlock with his. Jaden continued to press his penis into Alexis, causing her to wail out loud as the mixture of pain and pleasure became unbearable for her to handle.

But Jaden was able to regain control of Avian's body for a mere moment. "Yubel ... I don't want to do this!" Jaden mumbled weakly.

Burstinatrix paused a moment from kissing to begin replying. "You may say you don't want to do this, but your body says otherwise. Besides, naughty girls like this one deserve every second of punishment for breaking the laws of love."

"I don't know what you mean! What laws of love!" Jaden said as his body started to lose control again. With his spirit succumbing to Yubel's magic again, Jaden tried to muster up a few more words. "Is it because you're that jealous of Alexis?" Jaden's talons sunk into Burstinatrix's breasts, scratching them to cause a bit of blood to drip. Jaden's hips now started to move as fast as possible as he scrunched up his body to get the best penetration angle into Alexis' pussy. Jaden's weight and power now drilled completely toward Alexis' pelvic region, forcing Alexis to dig her nails into the ground to brace herself from the incoming force.

"You don't get it, do you? When someone bonds with another for eternity, when someone dedicates their soul to be with the one they care for the most in all existence, no one should take this kind of commitment lightly!" Burstinatrix responded while biting her lip from Jaden's talons inducing some unpleasant sensations. "True love will always be tested!"

Jaden's penis could not take it anymore as it slipped out of Alexis' tight vagina to gush cum out like a fountain, a majority of the warm, sticky load splashing over Alexis' navel area of her white uniform with some of it hitting Burstinatrix's upper left thigh. Burstinatrix did not even blink as she stared straight into Jaden's eyes.

"Perhaps after this, you will understand!" Burstinatrix said ominously as she released Alexis' legs and stood up, Alexis just trying to breathe now after her body had taken a physical battering. "FUSION!" Burstinatrix yelled at the top of her lungs.  
============================================================================================  
Jaden's body felt a powerful tingling. He felt a magnetic-like connection toward Burstinatrix all of a sudden. Jaden stood up as well and then Burstinatrix and him began being 'pulled' toward each other. After seconds, the magical properties of fusion merged them together, creating Elemental Hero Flame Wingman.

Towering in height, Flame Wingman had a giant, fire-breathing dragon head in place of his right hand, a lone bird wing coming out of his left shoulder and a lengthy and thick red dragon tail coming out from the rear. He had a mix of green and red colors throughout his body. Flame Wingman represented half dragon and bird and had access to fire and wind powers. The ability to fuse together had been a signature move among the Elemental Heroes, and now Jaden was experiencing firsthand what it was like each time his heroes combined forces. Jaden could still see, hear and feel everything like before, but ... it was very different this time.

"We ... fused together!" Jaden thought to himself as he now stood a few feet higher over the ravaged Alexis. Lying there half unconscious and barely breathing, Alexis looked like she was ready to die.

"That's right. We're one entity for the time being," Burstinatrix's voice chimed in, her mind occupying Jaden's thoughts as well now. "This girl must continue receiving 'justice' for the crimes she has done against the laws of love."

"Wait!" Jaden tried to reason, but Burstinatrix overpowered Jaden's mind to begin moving the body on her own.

Flame Wingman wrapped his tail around Alexis' torso and yanked her violently off the ground. The constricted girl dangled helplessly in the air as the tail pulled her closer toward Flame Wingman's crotch area. Suddenly, Flame Wingman's cock emerged in grotesque fashion. A foot long and roughly six inches in girth, the green dick with the red penis head had veins popping out.

Though too damaged and energy drained to resist, all Alexis could do was look up with petrified eyes. Flame Wingman cruelly tried to ram his penis into Alexis' mouth, but the penis head could not fit properly, roughly wedging in a few inches before getting stuck. Nonetheless, Burstinatrix still tried to thrust into Alexis' mouth a bit. But alas, this proved unsatisfactory.

"Hmm, this won't do," Burstinatrix thought with Jaden turning quiet all of a sudden. Jaden could experience everything Flame Wingman was doing now. Alexis' warm saliva splashed over Flame Wingman's cock head, her tongue still ticklish and delightful to the touch. Jaden did not want to admit it, but he was beginning to enjoy these sensations.

"Oh well, let's try this!" Burstinatrix bantered as she used Flame Wingman's dragon head to nudge up against Alexis' pussy. The dragon's head's reptilian tongue started to snake its way into her vagina, brushing up against every spot inside in a slimy manner, repeating its inward rotation multiple times. This caused Alexis to squirm, but she could not do much as Flame Wingman slapped Alexis across the face with his dick. Burstinatrix then wedged Flame Wingman's penis right between Alexis' gigantic breasts, with only one breast being exposed from being burned earlier.

"Hee hee," Burstinatrix giggled to herself as she used Flame Wingman's left hand to press the exposed right breast toward the penis, forming a tight squeeze around the erect, throbbing member. "Now this will do!"

Flame Wingman sped up his dragon's head tongue motions as he started to pump his cock in and out between Alexis' boobs. The friction formed a tight hold over the penis. Alexis' forehead kept bouncing off of Flame Wingman's lower ab region as he continued to thrust. After a few seconds, Flame Wingman let out a small load of cum that sprayed down Alexis' shirt, the cum instantly clinging to her skin and making her white uniform a bit dense from the stickiness.

"Please ... stop!" Alexis said under her breath, too weak to say anything a decibel louder. But Burstinatrix ignored her as she used Flame Wingman's tail to lift Alexis upward. Flame Wingman then began to hover high into the air while carrying Alexis. He placed Alexis' pussy right onto his oozing cock. Alexis started to squeal as Flame Wingman's tail began a dipping motion with Alexis' entire body, causing the large cock to go deep inside and hitting all the spots along the way. The penis was too big, stretching Alexis' insides a bit too much and causing her to bleed. The red stuff started to splatter out slowly from Alexis' vagina, falling from midair like raindrops. Burstinatrix now used the dragon head's tongue to play with Alexis' asshole. And this would only be the start of this intense punishment.

Flame Wingman continued to rape Alexis over and over again. It seemed like an eternity as Flame Wingman constantly altered Alexis' body position in midair, penetrating her vagina and anus in multiple angles from sky high and utilizing the dragon head's tongue to taste every inch of Alexis' now bruised and battered body. Flame Wingman held a firm grip over Alexis to make sure she would not be dropped from the sky, but Alexis gradually lost all traces of her willpower to resist. 

Before long, Flame Wingman finally returned back toward the ground, tossing Alexis onto the surface as if she meant nothing to no one. Her clothes now all ripped and torn, her vagina and anus now stretched out and bleeding, cum stains everywhere with loads more of the white stuff still trickling out of Alexis' lower holes and mouth. Alexis, lying there basically lifeless, began to close her eyes to fall into a well-deserved slumber. Throughout this whole ordeal for Alexis, Jaden was silent. He did not even think or say a word as Burstinatrix used Flame Wingman to do these vicious actions to Alexis. Feeling completely heartless, Jaden wanted this 'dream' to come to an end. Sensing that Jaden had learned his lesson, Yubel ended the spell.

"It's time to go back home," Yubel's voice echoed from out of nowhere around Flame Wingman and Alexis. Everything became blurry, slowly fading away into complete darkness.  
============================================================================================  
"Jaden, wake up," Yubel said calmly.

Jaden opened his eyes. He was back in his room again just lying in his bed. It was all a dream. A vivid dream. Yubel hovered above Jaden, looking downward toward him with her arms crossed. She had a sincere expression on her face, even a tiny smirk that resembled a jovial expression.

"Yubel, I'm so sorry. You proved your point," Jaden uttered as he looked up at Yubel. "I should let you know that I really do care about Alexis, but you will always be the one I love."

"I am glad you finally understand what the laws of love mean," Yubel replied back. "I know that spell I just put you through was quite potent, and I probably went way too far. But as long as you realize that you belong to me, and only me, I promise I will not try to resort to that in the future. I also realize that using your favorite Elemental Heroes like that was overkill, so for that I do apologize."

"Heh, it's all good," Jaden answered with a grin.

Yubel smiled back. "I knew you would be forgiving. It's one of the traits I adore about you. However ..." A monster-looking penis began popping out from Yubel's crotch area, drooping for a few seconds before becoming hard and erect. Jaden looked up at Yubel with a blank stare. He cleared his throat as he slowly placed his back against the bed frame.

"I still need to punish you a bit further, just as insurance that you will never, ever ..." Yubel cutely remarked in her feminine voice. "... challenge my feelings for you again, my dear Jaden!" Her voice turning a bit masculine now. Yubel hovered near Jaden's face with her monstrous penis just centimeters from his nose. "This is true love!" She shouted with a mixture of a girly and manly voice.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic of this sort of explicit nature. Please leave honest comments/critiques. I want to improve as a creative writer. Thanks.


End file.
